The present invention relates generally to the field of trainable transceivers for inclusion within a vehicle. A trainable transceiver generally sends and/or receives wireless signals using a transmitter, receiver, and/or transceiver. The wireless signals may be used to control other devices. For example, a trainable transceiver may send a wireless control signal to operate a garage door opener. A trainable transceiver may be trained to operate with a particular device. Training may include providing the trainable transceiver with control information for use in generating a control signal. A trainable transceiver may be incorporated in a vehicle (integrally or contained within the vehicle) and used to control devices outside the vehicle. It is challenging and difficult to develop trainable transceivers which are easy to train to operate a variety of devices. It is further challenging and difficult to develop a trainable transceiver which interfaces with devices other than those being controlled (e.g., vehicle systems and/or systems located remote to the vehicle) for use in training or for performing additional useful functions. It is further challenging and difficult to develop a trainable transceiver which may access information from a remote source for use in training the trainable transceiver to control a device.